Kids In Love
by iliketomsandbeanies
Summary: "The first kiss stole the breath from my lips." What happens when you fall into a love you can only keep for the summer? NaruSasu.


**Yayz...Another story... THANKS TO QUESOPWNZ FOR HELPING ME WITH THE ENDING! LOVES YOU BUNCHES! -heartheart-**

**I don't own Naruto or the song, which is Kids In Love by Mayday Parade. I would suggest listening to it when the time comes during the story...It's really good ^.^**

**Enjoyz!**

**xXx**

_**Three Years Before…**_

Seventeen-year-old Uchiha Sasuke grumbled as he moved his luggage from the taxi to under the concrete awning of the beach resort. His parents had a summer business event in fucking San Diego, California, and made Sasuke go with them, thus requiring the three to fly from Japan to America, for three months. He wouldn't have gone if he had the choice.

He walked into the hotel lobby, looking at his key card and trying to find his room number. At least he didn't have to share one with his parents. Walking to the elevator, and not looking where he was going, he crashed into something hard, making him fall backwards. He decided just to lay there, that maybe by some twist of fate whatever he ran into would crash down on him and squish him.

It didn't.

"Sorry! Man, are you okay? I should've been paying attention…" Sasuke opened his eyes to find a very attractive male in front of him. He was your average Californian: blond, shaggy hair that fell in his eyes, tan skin, toned muscles, and orange swim trunks and a black t-shirt. His eyes were the brightest blue Sasuke had ever seen. Realizing he should say something back, he shook his head.

"It was my fault. I wasn't looking. Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke introduced himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Wanna get off the floor?" he chuckled and held a hand down to the black-haired male. Sasuke blushed, forgetting he hadn't stood up, and took Naruto's hand. The blond was amazed by how soft the raven's hand was. He took in Sasuke's complexion as he stood up, and needless to say he was awestruck.

The man he bumped into was beyond beautiful. His black hair was spiked up in the back, but it wasn't unnatural looking. His pale skin contrasted well with it. His face held traces of Japanese ethnic, and Naruto found it very enduring. The boy's eyes were insanely gorgeous. Naruto had never seen anyone with black eyes before, and compared to anyone else's, this boy's onyx orbs win most alluring by a landslide.

The black haired male was now on his feet, and he stood about three inches below the blond. He broke the silence, deciding to use English instead of his mother tongue.

"Why do you have a Japanese name?" Naruto chuckled. He got asked that a lot.

"My mom was Japanese while my dad was half-Japanese. But he looked American. He had blond hair and blue eyes. I got his looks, and not my moms. So basically I just look like I was born here, which I was. Been in Cali my whole life. I take it you're from Japan?" the blond asked. Sasuke nodded, picking up his bags.

"I'm from Konoha. I'm just here with my parents for some business thing. I was forced to come. If you live here, why are you at a hotel?"

"My friends are staying here from San Francisco. I moved from there a few years back, and they visit every summer." Sasuke only nodded, walking towards the elevator. He didn't want to seem rude, but he wanted to put his crap in his room. Naruto followed him to the elevator, stooping him.

"Want some help? We can put your stuff up and then you can go meet my friends," the blond offered, smiling. Sasuke found that he couldn't say no to this boy. He sighed.

"Sure. But you don't have to help. I got it…" Naruto shook his head.

"Seriously. It's okay," he said, grabbing Sasuke's suitcase. Sasuke didn't say anything, and let Naruto guide him through the hallways and to his room.

**xXx**

It was three weeks later, and Naruto and Sasuke had hung out every day. They grew closer and closer with each passing second. Sasuke wasn't too fond of Naruto's friends. They always teased the two, seeing as they had only met and were so close. They knew each others' life story. Sasuke knew Naruto's parents had died in a shooting a few years ago, and Naruto knew Sasuke's parents only loved his brother. They were both seventeen, and while Sasuke was starting college in the fall, Naruto was already in an early college for a music scholarship. He sang and played the guitar. Sometimes, Naruto would sing Sasuke to sleep at night if he was feeling restless.

Naruto spent most nights with Sasuke in his room, and if Naruto wasn't there, he'd call Sasuke and talk to him until the raven fell asleep. Naruto's feelings for the boy were more than simple friendship. Naruto's friends were jealous when they saw the two, wishing they could find someone and feel that close to them that quickly. Maybe it was just a summer fling. But Naruto wanted Sasuke while he could have him, before he went back to Japan.

One night, they were in Sasuke's hotel room, just watching TV and lounging around. Naruto had ditched his friends earlier to see Sasuke, and for that Sasuke was grateful. They were sitting on the couch, with not so much space between them. Naruto moved his hand so it rested on Sasuke's knee, giving it a little squeeze. Sasuke blushed, looking down at Naruto's hand, and looked at the blond. Why was he staring?

"W-what is it?" Sasuke cursed himself for stammering. It was only around Naruto that he got this way. Otherwise he was cold and stoic, even to his parents.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm just…really glad I met you." Sasuke blushed at this, and Naruto decided to continue.

"Seriously though. I have never…felt this way about someone in my life. I know we've only just met, and you probably don't like me in that way but…just…can I do something?" Sasuke's eyes were wide, and he nodded shakily.

"Anything," he breathed. Naruto smiled softly and scooted closer, so they were facing each other straight on.

"Close your eyes," he whispered. Sasuke did as he was told and waited. Very soon, warm lips found his in a soft kiss. It wasn't heated and no tongues were involved. It was the type of kiss that showed real emotion and not just lust. It was chaste and perfect.

And completely breathtaking for both of them.

Much to Sasuke's dismay, Naruto pulled away all too soon, leaving the raven wanting more. He opened his eyes to find the blond smiling softly in front of him.

"That okay?" the blond asked. Sasuke could only nod, his voice being gone, and got closer to Naruto and wound his arms around the blond's neck. He caught their lips together once more, but this time the kiss was more passionate than the first. When they parted, each of them was breathing heavily. Naruto's hands were on Sasuke's small waist, and Sasuke's delicate fingers were tracing patterns on Naruto's cheek. Sasuke situated himself so that he was lying on Naruto's chest, and that the blond was laying down on the couch. Naruto never faltered his hold on his raven, wanting to keep him feeling safe and protected. And Sasuke felt just that. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep, in the arms of their summer love.

**xXx**

Naruto's friends never found out about the secret fling the two were having. Sasuke wasn't one to kiss and tell. They still found meeting places so no one found out. Naruto's friends were always scouting the area for him, and Sasuke's parents always wanted him to go to some business shindig with them. While in reality, they only wanted to be with each other. They argued a lot, sure, but what couple didn't? They both made mistakes, but everyone learns from their faults. They always made up and forgave each other. When people saw them, they saw a young couple that wouldn't last long. None ever did, so why should they be any different? Neither cared about the others. It was enough for them, so it didn't matter.

They were at a party, not sure who's, dancing close together in the close confines of the room. They were drinking, but not enough to get drunk and not be aware of anything. Now, Naruto never smoked, but he really wanted to try something.

"Ever smoked before Sasuke?" he asked, still moving his body against the ravens.

"Yeah…like…three times. Why?" Naruto smirked.

"I wanna try something…Follow me." The blond lead Sasuke to the exit of the room, fresh air and the smell of the ocean filling their senses. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and moved them over to a bench.

"Don't get mad. I just wanna try this, okay?" Sasuke nodded, rubbing his free hand over Naruto's side, gently massaging it.

"I trust you." Nothing could describe the way Naruto felt when Sasuke said those three simple words. He felt as if his heart would explode from beating so fast. Surely it was unhealthy.

The blond nodded and sat down, Sasuke following suit. Naruto grabbed a single cigarette from his pocket, taking out a lighter and lighting it. He took a long drag, but didn't breathe it out. Instead, he covered his lips on Sasuke's, using his tongue to pry open the raven's mouth, and breathed the smoke inside the warm cavern. Sasuke breathed the smoke out through his nose and a bit through his mouth. They tasted like beer and cigarette smoke, but neither thought the taste was disgusting. When they parted, Naruto smiled and put the cigarette out on the ground, stepping on it with his shoe. He stood up, pulling Sasuke along with him.

"Come on," he said, walking to the beach. Naruto slipped his sneakers off, Sasuke doing the same. The tide was high during the nighttime, and the water lazily dragged over their feet while they walked along the shore, hand in hand. The sky was filled with stars, illuminating their complexions and making them glow. Naruto stopped Sasuke in mid-step. The raven looked at him confused, until Naruto pulled Sasuke into a slow, yet loving kiss. Naruto moved his hands up Sasuke shirt, feeling the pale skin under his gentle hands. They parted, both with smiles on their faces. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand, and moved it to his clothes chest. Sasuke felt the rapid heartbeat of the blond, and looked down blushing. Naruto lifted the raven's chin so that his gaze was matched with Naruto's and spoke.

"See what you do to me?"

**xXx**

Sasuke was on the balcony outside of his room, wishing his blond was there with him. His parents had forced him to a business dinner meeting thing and it bored him to tears. Old geysers sitting around a table and talking about the distribution of the new peanut brand was not fun. He leaned against the railing, looking over at the beach, letting the night wind blow across his face. It felt wonderful. He thought about the summer, and what he would do when he moved back to Konoha. He didn't want to leave Naruto. He loved being with him, more so than anyone else he'd ever known. The blond knew him inside out. Why did he have to go?

Sasuke sighed, deciding to think of better times. Yesterday, they had gone to the beach. People stared, but neither of them had the heart to care. What was the point? They had all they wanted. They goofed around in the water, Sasuke having a hissy when his hair got wet. But Naruto shut him up in a kiss, and that made the raven un-hissy. Naruto had made Sasuke a simple necklace that he found on his bed when Naruto left that night. On it, beads spelled out '_ai shi teru__.'_ Being Japanese, Sasuke knew that those words were serious. Not like "daisuki." Did Naruto know that?

Apparently, he knew what Sasuke was thinking, because next to it was a little strip of paper that said '_I know.' _Sasuke swore to himself that he'd never take it off.

He lost his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door from inside. He walked into the room, not shutting the sliding balcony door, and opened the entrance to the room. He was greeted with the one person he wanted most.

"Hey," Naruto greeted. Sasuke smiled slightly.

"Hi…" he said softly. Naruto frowned.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist. The raven just shook his head.

"No, nothing. I was just thinking." Naruto nodded.

"About?"

"You…" Sasuke replied softly. The blond smiled warmly. He walked them to the balcony, and pushed the raven up against the railing.

"I hope it was good things." Sasuke nodded.

"Always is."

With that, they both leaned in, connecting their lips with the match they knew all too well. Instead of keeping it soft and short, Naruto deepened it, his tongue exploring every part of Sasuke's mouth. Teeth lightly scraped each other, tongues battled and tastes mingled. Naruto moved his hands to rest inside Sasuke's back jean pockets, and lightly squeezing his bum. Once they ran out of oxygen, Naruto moved his lips to Sasuke's neck, pulling the raven's shirt over his head. His hands moved to the pale skin of Sasuke's torso, lightly trailing his fingers over it, while his lips nipped and sucked on whatever skin he could find. Sasuke let out quiet, breathy moans, not having done this before with Naruto. The passion that surrounded them could be felt for miles away, by anyone within the radius.

Sasuke was breathing somewhat heavily, but managed to find his voice.

"I-Inside…now…" Naruto nodded, pulling Sasuke inside and into the bedroom, throwing him down onto the plush mattress. He climbed on top of the raven, straddling his sides. Sasuke tugged at the blond's orange shirt, bunching it in his hands.

"Off. Now." Naruto nodded, and pulled his shirt over his head. Sasuke let his hands roam over the toned chest and abs, loving the feel of the muscles rippling under his hands. Naruto found Sasuke's lips once again, and moved his hands down to the waistline of the Uchiha's pants. He fiddled with the button, but parted from the kiss and looked at Sasuke, asking for permission. He nodded.

"Please," the raven said softly, his eyes shut. Naruto continued his movements, unbuttoning Sasuke's jeans and pulling them down his legs, kicking them off the bed. He palmed the raven through his boxers, and Sasuke arched up, bucking his hips into Naruto's hands, wanting more pressure. Naruto looked up and smirked.

"Somebody's eager…" he whispered hotly, slightly out of breath. He planted a small kiss where the necklace was planted against the raven's pale neck. Sasuke shuddered at the lightness of the kiss, and felt his head go to mush.

"N-no shit, dobe." Naruto smirked harder.

"Well that was rude," he whispered into Sasuke's ear, his breath sending shivers down the raven's spine. "I might have to punish you for that…" Sasuke groaned at the thoughts of what Naruto could do to him. Sasuke arched his back and dug his nails into Naruto's skin.

"J-just…do something!" Sasuke cried. He was getting teased, and he didn't like it. Naruto licked his lips and ran his hands wantonly down Sasuke's body.

"As you wish," Naruto said, kissing below Sasuke's ear. "My love."

**xXx**

"Sasuke you have to go home. You have a life in Japan. I have one here." Naruto held Sasuke tight in his arms, not wanting what he was saying to be true. Naruto was trying to convince the raven that he had to go back, regardless of their relationship.

"I don't want to leave you. Why can't I stay here with you? We'd both be happier, and you know it." Naruto sighed, and released Sasuke, looking down at his onyx eyes.

"You need to go. You have to become successful. You start college this year, and you can't miss the opportunities that are ahead of you. Please try to understand that you need to leave me." Sasuke shook his head, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to leave. He wouldn't be happy if he did. He already knew that.

"You can't stay here. You'll get nowhere in life if you don't go back home. Staying with me would only cause trouble for both of us. I already have a job lined up for me that involves a lot of travelling and I refuse to let you get scooped up into that by staying with me!" Naruto kissed Sasuke hard, full with feelings of repent and sadness.

"I don't regret what we had this summer Sasuke. It's probably going to be the best thing that will ever happen to me. I love you so much, but you deserve better," the blond said, rubbing his thumb across Sasuke's cheek. The raven's eyes filled with tears, and he didn't say anything. He just pulled away from Naruto's grasp, and left out of his room to find his parents, who were all ready to leave. Naruto figured that they had already checked out both rooms, and left also. He made it to the hallway, and slid against the wall, running a hand through his hair.

He really did love the raven. And what he said was most likely true. Nothing like this summer would ever happen again.

**xXx**

Sasuke looked out the plane window, his eyes going back to dull and bored for the first time in three months. He was sitting by himself in a seat, his parents being in front of him. He would probably never see the blond boy again. No contact information, no idea on what his job plans were. Nothing. He laid his head back, trying to clear his thoughts. But the only images that came up were those of the summer, the past that he would never see again.

**xXx**

_**Present Day…**_

Sasuke woke up to the annoying California sun. Yes, he had moved. But not for _that_ reason. The reason why he moved was because he got a job offering in California for an interview for an internship at a major business corporation. He had graduated college at age twenty, being the youngest person in Konoha to have ever earned a business degree in just three years. He was staying in a hotel, not wanting to completely move yet because of the lack of knowing whether or not he was going to get the job. He had arrived in Sacramento late last night, and the interview wasn't until two more days. He sighed and went to the kitchen, prepping some coffee. He needed the caffeine.

While it brewed, he showered and got cleaned up. He had nothing to do except for lazing around on the couch and watch TV. Uchihas, believe it or not, are considerably lazy. He slugged to the couch, face-planting himself into the cushions and turned on the television. The default hotel station was what he saw and he groaned. Now he had to actually _change the channel._ Insanity. Between infomercials, shitty stand-up comedians and cartoons for three-years-olds Sasuke was about ready to give up. Until he turned to MTV, where he saw the one person he never thought he'd see again. The person who stole his heart three years ago, and never gave it back.

"_So, Naruto Uzumaki. You have a Japanese name. Why is that?"_ the interviewer asked. The blond laughed, and Sasuke felt his heart soar. He hadn't forgotten what his laugh sounded like, but it had been a long time since he's last heard it.

"_You're not the first person to ask me this," _said Naruto._ "My mom was Japanese and my dad was half-Japanese. He looked full-blooded American though. And I got all my looks from him instead of my mom." _The interviewer nodded her head, and looked down at the card she had for the next question.

"_Why did you become so interested in writing and performing your own songs?" _Sasuke saw the blond visibly sigh and relax a little.

"_At first, when I was just about to start touring, I thought it was just for fun and a way to get rich fast. Then I realized that music is its own language, and you can express yourself and your feelings through the lyrics, and say something you'd be too cowardly to say in person. Honestly, I never would've thought I'd come this far. My life is _almost _perfect." _The raven noticed the emphasis on "almost" and wondered what the blond had meant.

Shrugging it off, he went up and fixed his coffee. The interview would be pointless questions anyway. So why did Sasuke keep watching it when he came back?

Isn't it obvious?

Turning his attention back to the TV, he saw the interviewer speaking.

"_So, I hear you have a new song for us? I've listened to a sample and I've got to ask. Who was it written about? A special someone, maybe? Or did you just wing it? Do tell, Naruto." _Sasuke's eyes widened. How could the blond have someone else!

Sasuke mentally smacked himself for being so stupid. It's been _three fucking years_ since he last saw the now famous blond. Of course he'd have someone else! He could feel tears prick his eyes. Sure, it was pathetic and pitiful, but he still hadn't gotten over what they had that summer. He sucked it up and continued watching, now inevitably curious.

Naruto chuckled, and rubbed his neck. _"Well…it is a special someone. Someone I met three years ago, when I lived in San Diego, and before I became famous. The only reason I haven't dated anyone since then…"_ Sasuke stared at the TV, his jaw on the floor. WTF? He was internally having a heart-attack. There was _no way_ Naruto was talking about him!

Was there?

The interviewer raised her eyebrow. _"Really now…? That's quite interesting…this person must've been important to you, no?" _Naruto nodded, smiling softly and looking at the ground.

"_He was everything to me…Then I had to go and fuck it up." _The blond laughed bitterly. He received only a nod from the interviewer lady, who continued talking.

"_He, huh? A guy? Didn't know you went that way." _Naruto laughed genuinely.

"_Honestly? Neither did I until he came along. He must've casted a spell on me or something, because I was hooked the first time I saw him. I hadn't known it would have gone that far though. If I did, I probably would've stopped it. I most likely ruined his life as much as I ruined mine. But it's too late to go back. All I have now is this song and the memories I got from it." _The interviewer was almost in must be the sensitive type, Sasuke thought. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Naruto was talking about _him_ on live TV. Most celebrities wouldn't take an interview and just come out like "Hello world! I'm gay!" Naruto was really a character…

The lady composed herself and went on. _"Would you mind playing it for us? I'm sure everyone would love to hear it!"_ _Me especially, _thought Sasuke.

Naruto smiled and nodded, grabbing his guitar. _"Acoustic okay?"_ The interviewer nodded and flutter-clapped her hands, and Naruto began to sing.

It was then that Sasuke realized how much he missed Naruto's beautiful voice.

_I look back to the one and only summer time  
And my girl was the envy of every friend of mine  
She slept safely in my arms  
We were so young and invincible_

_Closed lips she was never one to kiss and tell  
Those trips in the summer never went so well  
Young love was such dumb love  
Call it what you want it was still enough_

It didn't register to Sasuke that he was being called a girl. He figured it was so everyone could relate to the song. His eyes were wide, knowing the song was about him.

_And you're still out of me reach  
And you're still all of the things  
That I want in my life  
How could I ask you to leave me?_

And we were just kids in love  
The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from  
The first kiss stole the breath from my lips  
Why did the last one tear us apart?

_Our breath smelled of cigarettes and alcohol  
We'd walk down the beach counting every star  
Our hearts beat inside our chest  
Leaving us gasping for every breath_

Her smile with the wind blowing through her hair  
Was so contagious in the air  
So satisfying and I'm still smiling

_And you're still out of me reach  
And you're still all of the things  
That I want in my life  
How could I ask you to leave me?_

And we were just kids in love  
The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from  
The first kiss stole the breath from my lips  
Why did the last one tear us apart?

_We're falling down, can we pick up the pieces?  
We're at an all time low, how do we get it back?  
We're falling down, can we pick up the pieces?  
We're falling down, can we pick up the pieces now?_

And we were just kids in love  
The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from  
The first kiss stole the breath from my lips  
Why did the last one tear us…

_We were just kids in love  
The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from  
The first kiss stole the breath from my lips  
Why did the last one tear us apart?_

We were just kids in love  
The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from  
The first kiss stole the breath from my lips  
Why did the last one tear us apart?

When the song was over, the interview lady did a fangirl scream. _"That was fantastic Naruto! Just…wow…to think he is that special to you…"_ The blond flushed red a little bit and chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"_Yeah…I loved him a lot…I just wish I could see him again and make up for leaving…"_ The interviewer gave him a look of sympathy.

"_Well…we're running out of time now. Naruto, I seriously hope you find him again. He'd be lucky to have you like he did before…Anyway, Naruto Uzumaki everyone!" _Sasuke shut off the TV and slumped to the couch, still mesmerized. And then he felt like someone just punched him in the stomach. He had to; _needed to,_ get a hold of him somehow.

He hurriedly stood up, ready to tear his room apart to find Naruto's number, when he realized that he was in a hotel. _Dammit!_ The raven started pacing, thinking of places that he might have placed the blond's number. Then he remembered. He hurriedly ran back toward the bed he just got out of not too long ago, grabbed his discarded pants that were lying beside it on the ground and pulled out his wallet from one of its pockets.

_It has to be in here… It just has to be!_

And sure enough, Sasuke pulled a small picture out of a little slot in the leather money holder. He smiled slightly at the sight of it. Him and Naruto, right after they first met. He flipped the photo over and grinned. That idiot had the worst handwriting he'd ever seen for a seventeen year old. Sasuke pulled out his cell phone from his abused pants and slowly began dialing the number on the back of the image in his hand. After taking a deep breath he pushed the talk button and brought the small electronic plastic device to his ear.

"_Hello?" _Sasuke choked at hearing his voice again, this time being directed toward him.

"Na… Naruto…?" he spoke out quietly. There was a gasp on the other end of the line.

"_Sasuke?" _Naruto blurted out loudly. _"You… called me?"_

"I… just saw your interview on TV…" he looked down, even though the blond couldn't see him.

"_But… It was only broadcasted regionally…" _Another gasp, _"You're here aren't you?"_

Sasuke swallowed, "Yeah…" He opened his mouth to say more but the other beat him to it.

"_I need to see you…" _Sasuke could hear the need in Naruto's voice. They felt the same. _"Please… Sasuke…"_

"Me too…" And with that, he gave the now famous blond his location and turned to look out at the city below him from his room's window. Neither of them hung up, and Sasuke heard Naruto's heavy breathing the whole time as he ran to him. Then there was a knock on his door. Slowly, the raven walked over to it and reached for the handle, twisting it and pulling the wooden barrier toward him. On the other side was the boy, no, the _man_, that his heart had been yearning for.

Naruto grinned at him, phone still to his ear and breathing hard. "Hey…" Sasuke stared at him before a small smile formed upon his lips.

"Hey…"

**xXx**

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ;3 I MIGHT make a sequel... If people want it... *wink wink nudge nudge***

**REVIEW?**


End file.
